Romantic Literature
by Raya Light
Summary: Oneshot. A short little scene ficlet centering on Minako. Readers of Moon's Light will finally get to find out how Minako did on her book report. Written for Shakespeare theme for the SM Monthly LJ community.


Title: Romantic Literature  
Author: Raya Light  
SM Monthly Challenge Theme 07JAN06: Shakespeare  
Genre: Comedy  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Minako, Usagi, and Ami are all owned by Takeuchi Naoko.

_A/N: For those who remember the homework scene in Moon's Light, here's a brief glimpse into how the girls did on their English homework... (smile) _

**Romantic Literature**

"Miss Aino."

"Yes?" Minako looked up from gathering her books and gave her English teacher a curious look.

"Miss Aino, could you stay after for a few minutes? I'd like to discuss your book report," Ms. Johnson said over the clattering of desks and chattering of the high school juniors preparing to leave for their next class.

Usagi and Ami exchanged looks and then looked at Minako. She smiled at them and shook her head reassuringly. "Hey, Usagi-chan. Could you tell Yamada-sensei I might be a few minutes late?" she called to her fellow blonde. Usagi nodded with a smile and turned to walk out of the room with Ami.

Hiding her nerves, Minako made her way to the teacher's desk in the front of the room. "Yes, Johnson-sensei? Was there a problem with my book report?" she asked brightly.

Ms. Johnson smiled, and shook her head with a chuckle. "Actually, it was rather interesting. That was the first time I've ever had someone read a regency novel and submit a report on it."

Minako smiled brightly. "Actually," she said, leaning in a little closer, "I think Usagi-chan might try it next time. She seemed pretty intrigued with the idea."

Ms. Johnson chuckled softly. "That ought to be interesting. Tsukino-san seems to come up with some fairly... unique essays and reports as well." The teacher's face became more solemn, and her brown eyes lost some of their shine. "I understand, Aino-san, that you've actually studied in England?"

Alarm bells went off in Minako's head. "Umm..." she replied, trying to think of some way to avoid losing her easiest class. "I... I did for a very short while," she replied tentatively. "When I was pretty young. I forgot most of it, though."

Ms. Johnson's smile became amused as she switched from Japanese into her native English. "Oh, you haven't forgotten as much as you think," she replied. "There were some pretty fancy words and phrasing in that report for someone who doesn't remember English very well." Minako winced. "Yes, you gave yourself away. Not just this time, either. I've let it slide for most of the semester, but with this report, I just can't do it."

She smiled again at Minako's reluctantly curious look. "Most of the students chose much harder books to try and read. Mizuno-san even tackled _King Henry V_." Minako's eyes widened with surprise and respect. "Kawasaki-san read and reported on The Pearl, Oyama-san did a pretty good job with A Christmas Carol, and even Tsukino-san felt inspired to take on The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe." Minako's eyes couldn't get any wider, and Ms. Johnson chuckled. "I think she had help, but the point is she tried, they all tried, to read something a little more difficult than what they would get in class." Minako's eyes returned to normal, and she gulped as she realized where Ms. Johnson was going with this. The teacher nodded her head. "Yes, that's why I can't let it slide this time. I will admit, it's a little difficult to get a good report out of a romance novel, particularly a comedic one, but the reading and comprehension level just isn't the same. Surely you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am," Minako said reluctantly.

"You have two choices," Ms. Johnson said kindly. "I can grade the report that you've submitted much more stringently than I do the others, or, you can write another report on something more difficult." Minako frowned unhappily. "And, not that you need it, but if you do read and submit a harder report, I will count this one as extra credit."

Minako looked more interested. "Really? Extra credit? Heh, with that, I might be able to do almost as well as Ami-chan in this class. That'd be a first." She grinned, and Ms. Johnson chuckled again.

"So, you'll choose the redo?" the teacher asked with a smile. Minako nodded. "Then might I suggest something by Mr. Shakespeare?" At Minako's grimace, her smile widened. "He did more than tragedies, Aino-san. Or, you could read Anna Karanenia or War and Peace..."

Minako quickly shook her head. "No, no, that's all right. I just... Tragedies are nice and romantic, but I've been more in the mood for comedy lately." Her expression darkened as she recalled all of the tragedies she had faced in the past three years. "Yeah," she said a little more softly, "I'm a bit burned out on tragedies..."

Ms. Johnson studied her face for a moment, and then decided now was not the right time to ask about something so personal. So, she quietly pushed her chair back and stood up. "Romantic, hmm?" she queried as she moved to her bookcase. "How about some Shakespearean sonnets?"

"Sonnets?" Minako asked, distracted from her dark thoughts. She blinked and smiled in delight. "As in poetry?"

Ms. Johnson smiled and nodded as she pulled a small hardcover book off of the shelf. "As in poetry that a certain bard wrote for a certain young queen." Her smiled widened as Minako's face brightened even more. The younger girl reached out eagerly to accept the book. "It will still be difficult, since it is in Elizabethan English. Even more so, since it is poetry. You cannot do a report on just one sonnet, either, since it would be too short. Yes, that ought to do nicely. Good luck, Aino-san. I expect to see your report in two weeks."

"Yes, ma'am," Minako replied with a bow. Quickly, she hurried across the room to put it in her book satchel. Still smiling, she picked up the bag and made her way towards the door.

"Oh, Aino-san! You will need this," Ms. Johnson called out. When Minako looked back, she saw the teacher holding out a slip of paper. Quickly, she crossed the room to accept the excuse slip. Bowing respectfully, she thanked Ms. Johnson for her help and hurried off to her next class eager for the day to be over so that she could slip into the romantic world of poetry.


End file.
